


Идеальный кот, идеальная женщина

by Yozhik



Category: Kosh & Vse-vse-vse, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Идеальный кот, идеальная женщина

– А ты можешь превратиться в Z? – спрашивает Кош.  
– А ты можешь убить всех, кто мешает тебе убивать людей? – спрашивает Мистик.  
– Могу. Но это долго, – говорит Кош.  
– Могу. Но и одна Z никому не нужна, – говорит Мистик.   
Неловкая пауза в разговоре как-то незаметно рассасывается.

Мистик утверждает, что Кошу безумно идёт снайперская винтовка раза в полтора больше его самого; Кош ворчит, что в моду входит розовый, а синий окончательно устарел ещё лет десять назад; когда вмешивается кто-то третий, они переглядываются и хором заявляют «нет, это я его убью».

– А ты можешь превратиться в Жёлтого Котика? – спрашивает Кош.  
– Предпочитаешь котов кошкам? – спрашивает Мистик.


End file.
